Consciences
by Rui
Summary: Just a little fan insight in Warp Darkmatters mind


**

Consciences

**

By Yimh

* * *

* * *

AN: HI! I know, I know! "Where's the next chapter of Dark Innocence?!" It's coming! ^_^ Promise! Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that this is a fans made up bio of Warp ((he's my fav! ^_^)) and if the TV series says something different then I can't help it cause I haven't been able to watch it down here! ((Wah!)) So this is going off what I know about the movie. Anyways, I hope you like it!! Bye! 

Disclaimer thingy right here

* * *

* * *

Bad guys aren't supposed to have consciences. 

Were not supposed to *feel* anything. I was designed to live, breathe and destroy and all in the name of Zurg. My attitude should be nothing but cocky, and my lips nothing but a triumphant smirk. But it's hard to do that when they lock you away in your had been home of Star Command. 

Time passes slowly in a prison cell. Too slowly if your jailers used to be your friends, and now they sneer at you as you sit in the small chamber of punishment. No one knows what that feels like, for the first few weeks-months if your strong, you can snort and whip out several smart aleck comments. But after awhile, the time, the thinking, the loneliness...they all build up. 

And now I spend my days thinking. 

Yes, the thoughtless muscle of Zurgs thinks. Anyways, as I was saying. I think, and what I think about haunts me. First off, I think of the days when the master Z of evil himself introduced himself to me. 

I should have killed him then. 

But no, young and desperate for money and adventure, I quickly grabbed at the chance to be his fool. It seemed easy enough, all I had to do was infiltrate Star Command, and then keep the bucket of bolts up to date on what was happening. Of course this first meant that I would have to go to Ranger Academy. I never liked school, always to drone and hum-drum for my tastes. But if it meant having fun and the adrenaline rush from adventure then I'd take notes and do the whole class room thing again. 

At previous schools, I was the bully, the smart aleck, the class-clown and the friendless boy. I had figured this place to be the same, up until the day that my training mate introduced himself. 

"Just call me Buzz." He'd said. And I made a smart comment, and expected to watch him walk away cursing under his breath. But instead, he smiled and gave a small chuckle. 

That was the start of our friendship. He told me about his family, and I told him a lot about my past (excluding the part about me signing up as an agent of Zurg of course). I too had a family. That was until my father was killed by a a-wall ranger in the med. labs, and my mom died shortly after giving birth to my sister. He didn't say he was sorry like most people, or take pity on me when I had to raise my little sister alone. Instead he commended me on bravery for raising her by myself and still have enough genius to continue school. And, yes, Buzz was with me when both my parents died, I still don't know what he thinks about that. Little did he know, eh? 

Like the idiot I was paid to be, I told Zurg about how great Lightyear was doing and how quickly he shifted through the ranks of the school. Zurg wasn't happy. He saw the new 'boy' as a threat to his possible new empire. Thankfully, this school wasn't all books and fill in the blank tests, I was able to keep up with Buzz (per Zurg's request) and remain level with him, or more correctly right behind him. 

We graduated-- him first and me second in our class of thousands. Star Command HQ was more than willing to sign us on immediately. I was pretty sure I'd have to raise a huge fit to get to be Buzz's partner, but to my surprise I was the only one he requested! The idiot! 

And so it goes, Zurg attempted many ploys and all were unfurled by Buzz. No matter how much I tried to prevent him from finding them out, he always did---somehow. Again, my boss wasn't too happy with this. That's when, five years later, he unleashed that stupid uni-mind gig. That's when he told me to pack my bags, I was about to become a new man. Heh, I should have known better. 

That's why I'm here, that's ~my~ history in brief. Cutting out all the nasty little details about how I had to stand trail; be spoken against by Buzz, and then---then they told me I'd never be able to see my sister again. I think she's around five I think, hard to tell what day it is or what month it is. She might be six by now, and I've never missed one of her birthdays. I wonder if she's as disappointed in me as Buzz is/was/whatever? 

It doesn't matter anymore, you know why? Because bad guys aren't supposed to have consciences. Their not supposed to care one way or another. 

Here's a news flash, I do care. 

* * *

* * *

Yeah, I know. Strange. But it's what popped into my head! ^_^ No flames please!!!!


End file.
